Por él
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Por él, escaparse unas horas cuando no debía hacerlo, no era nada, iría al mismo fin del mundo con tal de verlo con una sonrisa.


**Ésto va para mi reto: ''Un día, tres historias de San Valentín''.**

**Historia #1. **

**Pareja: Amemiya Taiyou & Tsurugi Yuuichi.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

**Por él**

Una cabecita muy conocida en ese lugar se podía ver desde la luna, resaltaba entre todas las personas como una rosa blanca entre un bouquet de rosas rojas, pero al portar un gran ingenio y un elevado nivel de atrevimiento, logró burlar a los enfermeros con su disfraz. Amemiya Taiyou sí que había llegado lejos esta vez, gracias a los grandes dioses, Fuyuka no se había dado cuenta o seguramente le arrancaría la cabeza.

Después de burlar a los guardias del hospital y despedirse de aquellos doctores que iban entrando, salió victorioso de ahí como si nada, después dobló corriendo la esquina en donde se aseguraba que nadie lo vería, y por fin se quitó los lentes de aumento que le prestaron, la peluca negra corta y el molesto abrigo de lana. Los colocó en una mochila negra que cargaba y después de emitir una sonrisa al aire, el de cabellos anaranjados partió hacia su objetivo. Claramente no se iría mucho rato o el doctor y la enfermera se preocuparían demasiado por el, tampoco quería matarlos de un infarto.

¿Por qué llegar al extremo de escaparse del hospital?

Era catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín, y debía comprar un regalo para demostrar por fin sus sentimientos a alguien. Por él, escaparse unas horas cuando no debía hacerlo, no era nada, iría al mismo fin del mundo con tal de verlo con una sonrisa.

Lo quería de lejos, nunca se atrevió a decirle nada. Era cierto que en aquellas conversaciones tan extensas en las que disfrutaban de un buen rato en el patio del hospital le daban ganas de dejar el tema y decirle de una vez lo mucho que le gustaba. Y esa situación lo estaba cansando demasiado, ya era hora. ¿Qué mejor regalo el que alguien se te confiese? Taiyou no tenía miedo del rechazo, si eso sucedía, se conformaba con seguir siendo su amigo.

Subió a un autobús que lo llevaba directamente a un centro comercial, abarrotado por cierto. ¿Qué esperaba? Todos estaban paseando por ahí con sus parejas festejando el día.

Cuando vio de lejos una abertura pequeña entre la multitud de gente, se coló y logró entrar a un local teñido de corazones, no… con corazones en los corazones, tantas figuras iguales le mareaban. Era una tienda de regalos.

Peluches, chocolates, globos decorados, tazas, vasos, dulces. Todo decorado con algo referente a la ocasión. Estuvo viendo los peluches un rato, hasta que pensó '' ¿De qué le serviría un peluche?''

Así, una hora aproximadamente mirando sus posibles compras. Sin embargo a Taiyou no le convencía nada, todo era muy poco como para regalarlo a él.

Y cuando pretendía cambiar de centro comercial, se apareció el regalo perfecto, hizo una cara muy tonta al verlo, claro que eso si le serviría mucho a Yuuichi. Pero '' ¿No sería muy cursi?'' … '' ¿Y qué si lo era?''

Enseguida le pidió a la encargada que le cobrara el artículo, y que lo envolviera en una caja roja con detalles de corazones blancos y un moño en color plata.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa, y tomó el autobús de regreso. Fue más rápido de lo que se imaginó. Comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso, siempre pensó lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, cómo lo llevaría a cabo y por supuesto lo que diría. Cuando volvió a ponerse ese disfraz se quedó en blanco, entró de nuevo al hospital sin saber siquiera como decirle ''Hola'' ¿Tenía que ser directo?

La caja era grande y llamativa para los visitantes de los hospitalizados, por ahí escuchó un par de comentarios como ''Qué lindo hombre, le llevará un regalo a su novia enferma'' y ''Mucha suerte joven'' a lo lejos. Le favorecía su altura y lo confundían con alguien de mayor edad. Sonrió victorioso, y cuando llegó a su habitación se volvió a quitar todo y se colocó su ligera ropa de hospital.

Descansó un rato mirando televisión, y cuando cayó la noche el ex futbolista subió un piso más para dirigirse al cuarto de aquel chico que desde hacía unos meses le robaba el sueño.

Con la caja en mano, después de pensar en cómo actuar tocó tres veces la puerta de madera, y una voz le indicó el pase.

Entró y cerró la puerta, dirigiendo después su vista a la persona que estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una revista de fútbol, entretenimiento que el peliazul dejó de lado para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

-Taiyou, me alegra mucho verte. No esperaba que vinieras. –Palpó la cama, indicándole al contrario que se sentara a su lado.-

-Pensaba venir más temprano, pero tuve cosas que hacer, y descansé un rato en mi habitación. –Sonrió, mientras se sentaba en el colchón junto a el.-

-¿Tú? ¿Descansar? –Rió bajito.- Eso es nuevo, siempre estás afuera haciendo cosas.

-Me aburro mucho estando sentado en una cama todo el día, lo sabes. –Correspondió la sonrisa, con evidente sonrojo.-

Yuuichi desvió los ojos del rostro de Taiyou y los desvió curioso en aquella caja de regalo.

-¿Y ese regalo?

-Esto… bueno… -Apartó su mirada hacia una bolsa de suero cercana.- Esto es un regalo para ti.

-¿Enserio? Taiyou… no debiste tomarte esa molestia.

-No es molestia –Le sonrió y le dio el paquete.- yo solo quise darte algo en éste día.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo abrirlo ya?

-Adelante, es tuyo.

El mayor de los Tsurugi retiró el listón de la caja, retiró los adhesivos y quitó la tapa, al ver el contenido se le iluminaron los ojos. Sacó el regalo y lo admiró con una sonrisa que hasta los dientes mostraba.

-¡Me encanta!

El de ojos verdes solo miró las acciones del mayor, se mostraba tan feliz, cosa que le extrañó, nadie se ponía así al recibir una almohada de felpa en forma de corazón.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. –Mencionó con ternura.-

-Muchas gracias Taiyou, en verdad.

Un abrazo largo fue la respuesta que el Tsurugi le daba, para Amemiya aquel contacto lo fue todo, no se quería separar pero aún tenía algo que decir. Sin separarse comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente en el oído del contrario, no lo miraba o se iba a poner más nervioso.

-Yuuichi, iré al grano con lo que voy a decirte. –Se mostró serio.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que todo este tiempo he estado ocultando un sentimiento.

-Oh… Taiyou. –Al parecer sabía lo que venía.-

-Me gustas mucho.

El peli-azul no mencionó nada en casi un minuto, hasta que se armó de valor y le volteó la cara al menor para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios, que fue el primer contacto entre ellos, el más suave, y aunque fuera algo húmedo ambos lo disfrutaron, lo decían en lenguaje corporal con las manos entrelazadas.

Aquel beso duró mucho como para ser el primero, al menos uno era inexperto pero eso no significaba que ese contacto no era para recordarse.

Se separaron por que sus pulmones pidieron tregua. El mayor pidió la palabra mientras acariciaba las mejillas del contrario.

-Me ganaste… yo me iba a confesar primero. –Sonrió nervioso.- De echo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Apartó un poco su rostro para sacar algo de un cajón cercano.

-Le pedí a Kyousuke que me consiguiera esto, fue algo penoso para mi el contarle todo pero en verdad quería regalarte algo, por fin te iba a decir mis sentimientos.

Taiyou solo se sonrojó, y su corazón se aceleró más cuando el de ojos marrones se acercó a él de nuevo. El mayor rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para ajustarle algo. Se separó cuando terminó y lo miró con una sonrisa mientras también se colocaba algo igual al cuello.

El regalo de Yuuichi se trataba de una cadena con la mitad de un corazón, y él tenía la otra mitad. Al juntarlos eran uno solo. El peli-naranja no podía estar más feliz.

-Tú también me gustas mucho. –Lo abrazó con ternura.-

-Yuuichi… ¿esto quiere decir que? –Preguntó nervioso mientras le correspondía el abrazo.-

-Soy malo para estas cosas… Taiyou… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Lo miró a los ojos.-

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y el menor le robó un beso, aún más suave que emitía todo el cariño guardado que tenía para darle. Jamás olvidaría ese día de San Valentín.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo le hiciste para traer esta almohada? –Curioseó Yuuichi mientras acariciaba el cabello de Taiyou.-

-No preguntes. –Sonrió.-

* * *

_Es triste que no haya material sobre esta linda pareja. Contribuiré para cambiar esto. _

_Espero les haya gustado la historia. _

**R.**


End file.
